Relationships
by electricgurl
Summary: You all know I suck at summaries just a short story to hold you over till I get my next chapter...The formatting caused the bold and everything to disappear so...I don't know what to say...but sorry...Please R


A/N: Hey guys I'm stuck here waiting for my next chapter to come back so I thought I would write a short story while I wait…lol…plus I have writers block for my other story…take my advice don't try and write three different stories at once it can only lead to confusion…any way…It a song fic; I Think I did it right but I am not 100% sure, and of course a D/C shipper…Also the song is in Bold, and thoughts are italics…If anyone has a better title just drop a line somewhere and tell me…No beta's this time just me...lol...next chapter for my story will be up soon...

Title: Relationships…(working title)…

Author: little old me..electricgurl

E-mail:electricgurl_0582@yahoo.ca

Disclaimer: don't own them, just play with them. Or the song either.

Summary: A short song fic using 'Cry' by: Mandy Moore and a few prefered characters from I-Man

Rating:PG-13 I guess

Paring: Darien and Claire of course bits of Claire and Kevin.

Timeline: Shortly after Brother's Kepper

~*~At Kevin's grave~*~

I'll always remember 

It was late afternoon

It lasted forever

And ended to soon

You were all by yourself

Staring up at a dark sky

I was changed.

Claire walked toward Kevin's grave it had been two days since they had 'brought' him back to life in Darien and her heart ached with grief much like it had when she found out he had died. It didn't help that she kissed him…Darien...whichever…she needed someone to talk to even if they wouldn't talk back. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she almost didn't see the tall form of Darien standing over his brother's grave. His head bent in sorrow hands at his side. What is he doing here? She thought then mentally kicked herself. Kevin's his brother he probably is worse off then me…At least I got to speak to Kevin…he was just a host for his brothers soul. She hid behind a tree and watched him. He knelt down and placed flowers on the top of his brother's headstone. He was talking but Claire couldn't make out what he was saying. Should I? She wondered.

She made up her mind and walked over. She started to understand what he was saying once she was a few steps behind him. He was crying. He wasn't talking he was trying to hold back his tears. She gasped. Claire suddenly felt guilty and turned on one foot and started to walk away when she heard him call out to her. She turned around. His face red from the chill in the wind and from his crying. She opened her mouth to ask him how he knew someone was there.

"Criminal, remember. I have really god hearing." He tried to smile at her but didn't quite get it. "Plus I heard you gasp." He said turning back to his brother's grave wiping at his checks.

"How are you holding up?" She asked. He shrugged his shoulders and sat down as if his legs couldn't hold him any longer. She ran the few steps between them and grabbed his head. "What's wrong?" She asked checking his tattoo. 

"It's nothing physical." He assurance her. 

"Come on let's go get a cup of coffe." She said standing up offering him her hand. He looked at it and then sighing he took it and stood up. Dusting of his pants he frowned. They walked back towards the road together. Claire's flowers lay forgotten on the ground.

In places no one would find

All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)

It was then that I realized

That forever was in your eyes

The moment I saw you cry.

(The moment I saw you cry.)

They got to the road and Claire saw there was only one car. "Darien where's your car?" She asked.

"Home I need to get out for a walk. I just ended up her." He told her.

"Your gonna catch a cold." She scolded. Stepping up to her car she unlocked the two front doors and got in the drivers side, as Darien slid in the passengers.

"Colds heal." He simply stated. Broken hearts don't. Claire thought. She started the car up. She pulled out and drove to the nearest coffee shop. They got out and went in sitting at a table in the far back the order two black coffee's and sat down.

"So…" Darien said. Looking at chair. God I want to kiss her. He thought.

Claire looked into Darien's eyes. People say that the eyes are the window to the soul and Claire was amazed at what she saw in his eyes. Sadness, grief, pain, there was a single happy thing she could see.

"Are my eyes changing color or something?" He asked. She jumped she had been staring and not even know it.

"Sorry it's just." She trailed off not knowing what. His eyes were hypnotic. They begged her for something but she didn't know what. She leaded over the table and stared at him. He was nothing like his brother. A bad boy threw and threw but something about him was so good. He leaned in and they were staring into each other's eyes. Letting their eyes do the talking. He leaned closer and Claire's heart jumped. He's going to kiss me. She thought. Closing her eyes he incline towards him. His lips were soft. She already knew this but kissing him was new. He was soft and careful not to hurt or go to fast. His lips brushing her lips. She opened her lips telling him it was ok to go further. His tongue rolled in her mouth exploring. Suddenly he stopped and moved back.

"Darien, what is it?" she asked.

Shaking his head. "I don't know just a feeling like I was doing something wrong."

"You weren't." She assured him. Reaching off she brushed his cheek with her hand. "It was perfect." He smiled and Claire saw a spark of joy in his eyes.

It was late in September

And I've seen you before (and you were)

But I was never that sure

You were all by youself

Staring at the dark gray sky

I was changed

(In places no one would find.)

After they had their coffee they left the little shop and walked down the street just enjoying one another's company. They pasted stores looking into the windows not really seeing anything. They walked by a clothing store. Claire stopped. 

"Let's go in here."

"Okay." He said not even looking up to see what store she was talking about. As Darien walked in he was assaulted by the smell of perfume. He faulted. "Um, Claire why are we at Macy's?" He asked looking around.

"I need some new clothes." 

"Oh okay. Well I talk to you later." He said turning to leave.

"Oh no don't you even think of leaving." She said grabbing his arm she half guided half dragged him towards the women's clothes section. Grabbing a few articles for work that she did really need then grabbing a few for Darien she walked to the dressing room. Sitting Darien outside of the stall she went into she placed everything on a hanger. Stripping off her own clothes she placed them in a neat pile and pulled on a 'work' outfit and after close personal exception she what out. Showing Darien who was half asleep she smiled. He hadn't been sleep much. If he feel asleep so be it she'll just try clothes on till he woke up or they got kicked out. She tried the other work outfits she had. Darien trying to stay awake as she did so. She smiled as she pulled on a slinky dress she had picked up. A lot like the one she wore on her first date with Kevin. Frowning she pulled the dress off and tried another. This was a day with Darien. She wasn't going to have any distractions.

Claire walked out to find Darien asleep in the chair she placed him in his head titled back to rest on the wall. Laughing softly she went back into her dressing room she changed back into her own clothes. Getting all the other clothes together she placed them outside her door for the sales assistants and went to Darien. Gently tapping his arm she tried to wake him. It was a few minutes before she got any response.

"Go away Kevin, its Saturday. You sleep in on Saturday!" He stated swatting at the air by Claire head. She grinned. A happy moment with the Fawkes brothers. She stopped trying to wake him and pulled out her cell.

All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)

It was then I realized

That forever was in your eyes

The moment I saw you cry

Claire pulled up to Darien's house. Bobby pulling up to the curb right behind her. He walked up and pulled Darien out and walked up to the house.

"Claire, there should be a key in his jacket pocket do you want to get it?" He asked. Nodding she reached into his pocket. Not finding a key she tried the other. Still not finding the key she frowned. 

"It not there." She said.

"Try the door." Hobbes said letting his irritation show. Claire did so and the door swung open. "No wonder the kid is always in danger. Leaving his door un locked in the middle of the day." He muttered. "Where do you want him?" He shouted to her as she took of her shoes. 

"On his bed I guess." She said making her way to his fridge she open it finding a half gone tequila bottle and a 12 case of beer. She frowned she searched for real food and drink not finding any she pulled a beer out and pulled the top off. Taking a drink she thought back. Back to the day she meet Kevin. 

~*~Flashback~*~

It was a beautiful day and as much as Claire needed to get her work done she just needed to go outside even if it was only for a few minutes. Saving her work her closed down her lab top and placed it back on her desk. She grabbed more fashionable clothes and walked to the door grabbing her purse on the way.

Claire felt free it was a beautiful day and she planed to enjoy it to the fullest. She would end up doing work till the classes tomorrow morning but nothing mattered. The birds were singing and the sun glowing so bright it hurt her eyes. She looked around and saw him. Kevin something he was a year ahead of her a genius her friends said. Skipped a few grades. Not bad on the looks department . She thought. He was in a heated discussion with another man taller by a head with the same physical features. Brothers? She asked herself. He's not that bad either. As if knowing someone was thinking about him his head shot up and saw Claire. He smiled at her and she blushed. Turning her head pretending she wasn't watching them. When she looked back the taller man was gone and Kevin was walking toward her. Oh god what do I do? First calm down. He's probably going to walk right past you. But he didn't. he stopped right in front her.

"Hey." He said smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Hullo." She said. Offering her hand. He took it. 

"Kevin Fawkes." He said as she shook his hand.

"Claire." She said. Not giving him her last name she moved her to start a new life not feed off her family's name. 

"So your like Cher, no last name?"

She smiled. "You got me I'm a pop star." She said noticing they still had a hold of one another's hands. Clearing her throat she pulled her hand out. "Well. Gotta go." She said turning around.

"Can I call you sometime?" He asked her.

"How you don't know my number."

"I have my ways." He said. Claire imagined he was talking about his brother he looked like trouble.

"If you can get it with out the mean of torture." She said then she left. Leaving Kevin Fawkes standing in the middle of campus.

~*~End Of Flashback~*~

Claire smiled at the memory. He had got her number. Probably with the help of Darien nonetheless. She wondered what her life would have been like if she had talked to Darien and not Kevin that day. She shook her head. You're life turned out find and you still meet Darien. So stop thinking about it. Taking another drink she moved into Darien's hall seeing Bobby walk out of Darien's bedroom. 

"He's asleep. Dreaming about something I don't know what." He looked at her. "You staying here for a bit?" She nodded.

"I need to talk to him. I would prefer to do it in person not over the phone." She told him. He smiled.

"Call if you need anything." And with that he left. Claire walked to Darien's bedroom and sat her beer down on the bedside table. She climbed into the bed and pulling a blanket over both of them she curled into him falling asleep almost instantly. 

I wanted to hold you

I wanted to make it go away

I wanted to know you

I wanted to make everything all right…

Darien woke-up later that afternoon to find Claire wrapped up in his arms he wondered how she got there. He thought of what they had done that day, Coffee, shopping, Darien's mind went blank…most have fell asleep. Oh well I don't care how I got here I like it all the same. Then he rested his head back down and drifted back into a peacefully sleep.

*

Claire smiled and pulled Darien closer to her. Glancing at the alarm clock by his beer it was almost eight pm she had been here in Darien's arms for at least four hours sleeping. She smiled at the thought laying her head on his chest she heard his heart beating in his chest a steady beat. Claire drifted back into another memory.

~*~Flashback~*~

It was late Claire didn't even want to look at the clock; she was working on a paper for her biology class. Kevin had offered to help her but she knew if he were here she wouldn't get any work done at all. Plus he seemed profusion busy with his latest experiment something about invisibility. He always had the weirdest ideas and friends. Shaking the thought she frowned and went back to work. This needed to be done by morning. Turning her head to the medical texts she had she read again the short paragraph about glands:

A group a specialized cells that manufacture and release chemical substances, such as hormones and enzymes, for use in the body. Isn't Kevin working with glands? She asked herself. Then led out a small scream in frustration. Why can't I get him out of my head? She thought a little voice replied. Cause you like him. Claire knew it what true. Call HIM! The voice urged. And Claire did. He picked up after four rings.

"Hey." He said dragging out the word. He had been sleeping. She thought hitting her own head.

"Hey I didn't wake up did I?" She asked.

"Yes, but you're my girl so I forgive you." She smiled. His girl. 

"I was just wondering if you could help me with that paper after all?" she asked.

"I would love to. You want me to come over?" he asked.

"But I never told you where I leave." She heard him laughing.

"As I told you before. I have my sources." Yes Claire knew what he meant he was talking about his brother. The thieve. Kevin hated what he did but like any brother he would do anything for him. Claire sighed she hated the fact he knew everything and she knew so little. Maybe I should talk to this brother of his. The she remember that he was in jail caught for a crime. B&R she thought. Oh well I'll just have to get it out of Kevin. 

"Okay. You can come over. I'll be waiting for you." And then they hung-up.

~*~End of Flashback~*~

Claire remembered that she didn't get that paper finished that night. Losing points, which made Kevin feel bad for her, he wrote the entire thing for her. The professor was so impressed that she got the points back. Her and Kevin had laughed about that for weeks afterwards. Claire looked up at Darien's face it was twisted in pain. Another nightmare. He had told her about a few. Mostly the ones with Kevin and Aruand in them. Sometimes the ones with him quick-silvered. She didn't know how he did it. 

She reached up and ran her hand on his cheek and whispered calm words to him. He soon calmed down feel back into his dreamless state. 

I'll always remember…

It was late afternoon…

In places no one would find…

Claire stayed with him the rest of the night calming him down when a dream came and then relaxed against him enjoy the beating of his heart. She was going to sleep when a knock came at the door. She got up and walked over opening the door it was Bobby.

"Still no up. Huh?" he stated. 

"No he's sleeping like a baby." She told him. He passed her a bag from a local restaurant. "Bobby, You didn't have to."

"I thought you guys would be hungry." He said shrugging it off. She opened it and saw yogurt and a few other breakfast foods. This is actually what he needs. I don't think he was been eating." She told him pulling out some OJ she grabbed three glass and poured some of it in each.

"I have been eating. Just not a lot." Came Darien's voice from the bedroom.

"Morning Darien." Claire said happily. Pulling plates down. She placed food on each. "Please help me Bobby." She said pointing to the plates.

"Of course." He picked up the three plates and took them over to his table. Darien was already sitting at it. Bobby put a plate in front of him. "Eat." He said. And Darien ate slowly at first letting his stomach get use to having food in it again. Then faster. He must've have ate in a while. 

"Hungry?" Claire asked taking another bit of her toast. He nodded his head and reached for the bacon. Claire playfully slapped his hand. "Ask and someone will pass it to you." He smiled.

"Claire please pass me the bacon." And she did. The three friends walked while they ate. Chatting about anything and everything.

After Claire started to clean up. Darien saw Bobby to the door telling him that he would see him later at work. Then went to help Claire clean up. Once they were done they sat on his couch staring at the blank TV.

"Thank-you." He said out-of-the-blue.

"For what?" she asked.

"Everything. I need someone and you were there. I'm just glad that you understand everything I was going threw." He paused. "Did you know Kevin?"

"Yes."

"As more then a fellow scientist." Darien continued her sentence.

"Yes we dated when he was in college."

Darien laughed. "I remember you."

"Huh." She said stunned.

"You were the report girl." Darien said. She blushed. "He had me use my 'skills' and find out all knew about you."

"I figured it was you."

"You knew me?" he asked.

"No I saw you the first day ma and Kevin talked." He smiled remembering they had been fighting about Darien and how he had dropped out of college.

"He loved you, you know." He said. "Even after you guys broke up you were all he could talk about…other then his project." Darien said spitting out the last word like a curse… The curse he know lived with. She saw a tear roll down his check.

"Darien what's wrong?" She asked wiping away the tear.

"How could he do this to me? He does have to live with this. But he seems to have no problem in letting me live with it." Another tear fell. "How can you hate someone and Love them all at once?" He asked.

"You can hate him Darien. It's normal."

"I'm not normal doll."

Ignoring his last sentence she continued. " But he is your brother and because off that you will love him forever no matter how hard you try." She told him pulling his head towards her she kissed him. Not on of friendship but of a relationship of deep understanding. Of lovers. 

Both filling a space in their hearts that had been empty with the death of a friend, with one another.

In places no one would fine

All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)

It was then that I realized

That forever was in your eyes

The moment I saw you cry.


End file.
